


Equinox

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "As Sasuke crosses the threshold and into the awaiting trap, Sai returns Sasuke’s threatening glare and they share a moment of complete understanding—this arrangement will be a test of skills, Madara’s spy versus Danzou’s spy, and only one of them, the one with the lightest feet and the stickiest web, will come out the victor."  [2009.12.18]
Relationships: Sai/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Equinox

**“Equinox”**

♦

The thing Sai can’t figure out about Sasuke is whether or not he’s as difficult to understand as everyone seems to think he is. Sai doesn’t trust him one bit, which is the first thing they have in common; why else would Sasuke insist on moving into Sai’s apartment the moment he’s cleared to remain inside the village walls?

Naruto protests the arrangement at high volume, part in worry, part in disappointment, continuing to argue that his place would be the better choice until his pride has been sufficiently stung by Sasuke’s repeated, blunt rejections. Despite witnessing the worst of these exchanges, Sai opens his door and invites Sasuke inside with a perfect smile, preferring to have this person close by where he can do what is necessary and protect his comrades, Naruto especially.

As Sasuke crosses the threshold and into the awaiting trap, Sai returns Sasuke’s threatening glare and they share a moment of complete understanding—this arrangement will be a test of skills, Madara’s spy versus Danzou’s spy, and only one of them, the one with the lightest feet and the stickiest web, will come out the victor. Sai’s pulse quickens as he closes the apartment door and shows Sasuke to his room.

From then on, Sai feels Sasuke’s eyes following his every movement around the place in open, silent accusation. Sai in turn observes Sasuke from a distance, gauging his mood by the prowl of footsteps in the hall between their bedrooms, or the rhythm of Sasuke’s breathing at night, learning to recognize the difference between true sleep and an affected sleep state. For all the energy spent gleaning sensory information, he and Sasuke do not speak and take pains not to touch—contaminate—so much as a fingernail when serving a meal or clearing away the dinner dishes, following the established pretense of being willing housemates.

Inevitably, this unnatural and heightened mutual awareness soon shifts into something else, something charged that seeps through the cracks in their shields. Sai begins listening more intently to the rustle of fabric through the wall between their bedrooms, using the sounds to deconstruct and then recreate a mental image of Sasuke undressing before his evening bath. And though Sai is sure to appear indifferent, he endures Sasuke’s gaze on his body, a gaze that has condensed into something tangible. Those eyes of spitfire roam up the side of his neck to his earlobe, and then back down past the dip of his spine, at other times fixated on his mouth or the bob of his throat when he swallows.

So Sai takes the game to the next level, yawning and stretching on occasion to give Sasuke something more interesting to look at. Sure enough those eyes follow the shift of muscles in his back, and linger on the expanse of stomach exposed by arms reaching high above Sai’s head in a carefully constructed pose. Sasuke counters this challenge by closing in, cutting the distance by narrow increments whenever there is a chance. The brush of an elbow when they pass in the hall, feet bumping beneath the table, wet hands grabbing for the same plate in the dishwater; Sai tallies every instance and smiles inwardly, surprised and amused to find his heart pounding when Sasuke reaches above him to put a tray into an upper cabinet and pins him against the kitchen counter, a momentary transfer of heat.

At night, Sai stares at the ceiling and wonders just who is taunting whom? How far will Sasuke go to test him, and what will it take to lure Sasuke into revealing his hand?

There may be only one way to find out. Sai keeps his ears trained on the room next door while his hand slips into the front of his pajamas and strokes his body to semi-hardness. Sasuke’s breathing remains undisturbed, but Sai imagines Sasuke’s eyes opening as his long-fingered hand chooses a cadence of motion that should be audible over midnight’s silence. He rustles the sheets deliberately, and then lets out a few huffing breaths in accompaniment to his handiwork before clamping his lips back tight together against the urge to moan aloud. It’s easy to get worked up picturing Sasuke on the other side of the wall, eyes gleaming in the darkness and ears twitching to catch each movement Sai makes between his legs. But there’s still no response from his housemate.

Sai sweeps the covers away from his body, lifting his hips and pushing his pajamas down his legs to puddle at his ankles. He widens his knees and slides both hands down in-between, one curling sure and strong around his full erection and the other toying with his balls to double his pleasure. He works his length with an expert touch, gliding skin on skin until his entire body gleams with sweat. He digs his toes into the mattress. He bites his teeth into his lip.

But it’s still not enough.

Sai turns his flushed face to the wall, lifting fingers to his mouth and wetting them with licks of his warm tongue. Once they’re slick and dripping he turns the rest of his body to the side, lifting knee to chest so his fingers can reach the cleft of his ass. His thumb and pinky spread his cheeks enough for the first tentative touches of his fingertips; Sai closes his eyes, unable to keep his breathing inaudible through the tantalizing process of self-penetration.

His hands know his body well. Rather, his body knows his hands well, caught between the push and pull yet suffering a desperation altogether different. Each sensation is so much more—just from knowing there is someone next door?

_Are you listening, Sasuke-kun?_

Sai’s saliva gets things started, but it won’t get him across the finish line. His nightstand drawer has the good stuff and Sai rolls to his stomach reaching for it and squeezes slippery gel from a tube onto his waiting fingers. He transfers it immediately inside his body. First one finger. Then two. Then Sai gets to his knees, forehead pressed into his pillow so he can work a third finger in and mimic the feel of actual sex as closely as possible. It’s been a while; he wants to rush and gallop and spend quickly. Instead he takes it slow and steady, panting into his bedding in tandem with the beat of his heart, desire reddening his face from throat all the way up to his ears.

His bedroom door swings open and thuds into the far wall. Sai immediately flips his head around to find Sasuke standing there in the doorway, and for one moment he freezes right where he is, caught three fingers deep with his ass in the air, eyes locked with those of his housemate. Then Sai’s heart thumps behind his ribs and he licks his lips, ignoring the interruption and continuing right where he left off without losing any momentum.

Sasuke leans casually on the doorframe, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and an unimpressed slant to his mouth. Sai can see the outline of Sasuke’s erection, however, and he licks his lips again, tasting victory.

Slowly, Sai shifts the angle of his body to give the very best view, eyes half-lidded in feigned modesty, for the longer their eyes stay connected the faster the drumming in his veins. He retracts the hand holding his cock so Sasuke can see it clearly between his legs, plump and ripe, his empty hand grabbing hold of a fistful of blanket instead.

Sasuke’s hand drops to the front of his pajamas, massaging the bulge beneath in parallel taunt; Sai’s stomach twists in longing.

“Can’t you come already?” Sasuke sneers.

Sai’s neck prickles in goose bumps from the shocking richness of Sasuke’s voice, the first words spoken since this strange cohabitation began. Sasuke’s nipples are tight points on his bare chest, that pale skin showing the signs of true arousal beneath his smug attitude. In response Sai halts the thrusting motions of his hand, going completely still save for his accelerated breathing, the only noise in the whole apartment.

He doesn’t move a muscle, watching Sasuke’s eyes narrow to slits as the seconds pass into minutes. By now the front of Sasuke’s pajamas has a moist spot spreading from the tip of his erection. Sai swallows. The tension in the room increases, dangerous and alluring. Fascinating.

_Can you really leave it like this, Sasuke-kun?_

Sasuke bares his teeth, then walks directly to the bed and takes hold of Sai’s wrist, pulling his fingers free. Sai’s breath catches in his throat when Sasuke climbs on the mattress behind him, the rustle of Sasuke’s pajamas meaning only one thing–the next moment Sai feels the head of Sasuke’s cock align with his body and scalding hands clutch Sai’s hips, pulling him backwards to meet the force of that first full thrust.

_What_ is this ecstasy? Sasuke begins with an impatience that fits his personality, Sai wholly unable to keep his moans from slipping out from the abrupt, heightened pleasure of their joined bodies. The sounds of Sasuke’s urgent breaths mingle with Sai’s muffled groans, and then Sasuke adjusts into a more reasonable rhythm. He leans his weight forward with both hands planted on either side of Sai’s ribs, using the pressure of their touching thighs to force Sai further down into the mattress.

“You think I’ll wait for you? _For anyone?_ ” Sasuke manages a husking whisper, rubbing his chin against the edge of Sai’s jawbone and settling his bare chest to Sai’s bare back, both of them damp with sweat.

Sai’s lids flicker from the sense of being smothered, and from the sense that Sasuke is not at all as in control as he’d like to be; Sasuke’s forearms slide underneath Sai’s shoulders, fingers shaking and twining into the sheets. The friction from the folds of fabric under Sai’s hips, the forceful jerking of the mattress and bed frame from Sasuke’s full-bodied thrusts—they’re both so, so desperately _close_ and Sai has to wonder: Just who is winning here?

Sasuke’s body goes rigid. Sai bucks underneath him, spilling scalding seed into his sheets. Both hold their breath for the duration of their climaxes and then gasp for air, twined limbs held still in the aftermath before each of them blurts out: _“Don’t move.”_

Sai’s mouth smoothes into his default smile. Sasuke’s breath on the back of his neck is as alluring as the rest of him, dark and powerful and tinged with suspicions that know no rest. Sai stretches his legs alongside Sasuke’s and squeezes where their bodies are still joined, feeling Sasuke’s teeth nip at his skin in immediate warning. But they’re young; in no time at all Sasuke’s cock swells inside him.

The second time is more thorough, their starved impulses more difficult to hold back, their sexual compatibility more impossible to deny. The third time is on the shower floor. The fourth and fifth times in Sasuke’s bed. Even then, neither is satisfied. They lie awake nose to nose, refusing to look away, refusing to let the other lower their guard for a single moment. Sai will not buckle underneath Sasuke’s gaze; Sasuke’s gaze will not waver under Sai’s defiance.

Did they really predict the other’s moves this far? Or is this something much, much simpler?

Their tongues hold secrets they will never, ever spill. Their expert hands are trained in the highest art of war. Their nimble feet avoid all entanglements, their eyes see through even the craftiest enemy’s trap. Their minds weave complex strategies into deadly nets with no escape, analyzing, adjusting, creating, destroying, always in motion, narrowing the distance to victory and taking all the spoils in a two-fisted grasp. Their hearts were long ago stained in the darkness that comes of being on nobody’s side but their own.

Danzou hunted Madara; Madara hunted Danzou. Is there any other way for their students to be than this—two poisonous spiders circling the same intricate threads?

Daylight resets everything to the starting point, where they drink tea and eat breakfast like nothing is different. All continues as before. The watching. The listening. The distance. A silence like water at the bottom of a lake, swirling currents of the deepest cold; a pressure that crushes.

At night Sasuke undresses for his evening bath while Sai listens to the rustle of discarded clothing, each aware of the other’s lip-curled smirk or perfected smile and plotting how best to wipe it clean before tying a noose made of silk.

This apartment is their battlefield, a palace of lies; no environment could be more suitable. Sai glances to the evening sky spread over Konoha as the hiss of the shower starts up across the hall. He waits in the dark for the pad of Sasuke’s bare feet to pause once outside his door before disappearing down the hall. Then Sai gets into bed, folding a hand beneath his cheek as he faces the wall.

He smiles at the thought of all that will come—and all the venom they’ve yet to exchange.

—

Ω


End file.
